Daughter of light
by Skovko
Summary: Baron is a mortician, and he has a John Doe on his table this evening. A woman enters close to midnight, and says it's her father. She doesn't seem like a grieving daughter, and it quickly turns out that she's something else entirely. Something from another world. And she's there to get one job done. To make sure the man on the table never walks the earth again.
1. Darkness

Baron was staying late at work again which wasn't unusual. Sure on paper he had scheduled hours, but as a mortician these things changed a lot. He only had one body in his care today, but he had felt weirdly drawn to the John Doe. A man who had been hit by a train, yet he was still intact. It made no sense.

"Hello?" A female voice called.

Baron looked up. He hadn't heard the bell from the door, and he had been sure the door was locked anyway. It was close to midnight, and no one should come here at this hour.

"Coming!" He called back.

He walked out to find a tall woman with bluish black hair and bright green eyes. He seemed to lose his ability to speak in her presence. It was the same weird feeling he had with her, like he had with John Doe, but with her it felt less scary.

"I hear you have my father here," she said.  
"Oh," he found his voice. "Wow, I didn't expect the police to work this fast. So they figured out who he is. That's good. Come this way."

He escorted her out in the back where John Doe was still on the table, waiting for a light makeup job in case he had family that wanted an open casket. He studied her, and her bright green eyes stared at the body.

"You don't look too sad," he said.

He was way out of line for saying something like that, and in all his years of running this business, it was the first time he had messed up like that.

"I just wanna make sure he's dead," she said. "Can I have a moment alone with him?"  
"Sure," he said.

He walked back to his office with an unsettling feeling inside. He knew not all families were happy, but for a daughter to show up this late only to make sure her father was actually dead, that was a new one.

He looked at his computer screen and maximized the image from the camera in that room. She had her back towards the camera. Against his own rules and better judgement, he turned on the sound.

"This time I found you before you could rise again, you son of a bitch. I'll make damn sure it won't happen again," she said.

This was far beyond an angry daughter. She was delusional. A dead man wouldn't rise again. To his horror, she pulled out a large knife and raised it.

"I, Windy, daughter of light, condemn you Kane, son of darkness!" She spoke loudly.

Baron flew out of his office. It wasn't the safest idea to run into a room with a strange woman holding a knife of that size, but he couldn't let her desecrate the body. She didn't hear him coming. He ran up to her, and yanked the knife out of her hand. She looked at him, and he dropped the knife in shock. Her bright green eyes were gone, and instead they were all white.

"What the hell?" He whispered.  
"No!" She yelled. "It has to be done before midnight!"

He looked at his wrist watch, watching the second hand jump the final second to midnight.

"So I guess that's bad?" He asked.

A hand locked around his wrist, but it wasn't hers. It was John Doe who he now knew was named Kane. The man's eyes were black, and he was growling in anger as he sat up straight.

"Leave him out of this, Kane. He's just a mortal. You don't wanna leave a trail," she said.  
"Windy," Kane smirked. "You came close this time."  
"I'll fucking kill you!" She sneered.

Kane raised his hands, and Windy and Baron flew into a wall each. Baron could hardly breathe, but through tearfilled eyes he watched as she crawled towards the knife as fast as she could. Her fingers closed around it, and she jumped up only to see that Kane was gone.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

She walked over to Baron and held out her hand. He looked from her hand and up to her eyes that had turned bright green again.

"Breathe," she said. "He's gone, and you're fine."  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"I'm the one trying to help you up, but you seem too proud to take my hand," she answered. "Also, I'm the one who just saved your life, so swallow that pride."

He grabbed her hand, and she yanked him up to stand with a strength that no human should possess.

"What are you?" He changed his question.  
"I'm the closest thing to what you humans call angels. Kane is the closest thing to a demon. We are what your legends and stories ended up becoming, and we've never felt the need to change them. Better you don't know the whole truth," she said.  
"So you're living among us?" He asked.  
"No, occasionally we wander too far. I'm not here to get him back. I'm here to kill him. I've been chasing him for a long time, so he decided to try and hide among you humans," she said.  
"So you're from the same place? So that means no heaven and no hell. Where are you from then?" He asked.  
"Lemuria," she answered.

His mind quickly ran through what little he could remember from that word. Lemuria and Atlantis had similar stories, but Atlantis was the most famous one.

"The lost land?" He asked.  
"It's not lost. We made sure you can't see it. It's always been a battlezone between the children of light and the children of darkness. Too many humans got caught up, so we made it vanish from your eyes," she explained.  
"And Atlantis?" He had to ask.  
"Different land, different people. They're happy under sea," she said.

It was a lot to take in. His entire world had been turned upside down within the last 15 minutes. He had seen Kane rise from the dead with his own eyes. He had been slammed into the wall by an invisible force. He knew she wasn't lying.

"This is fucking weird," he said.  
"Says the human. You have shows like 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians', and you call my world weird?" She cracked a sideways smile.  
"Ah, you got humour in your world too, I see," he smiled back.

He relaxed again. This little touch of humour made her more normal in his eyes. In the end he'd rather deal with her than the demon thing that rose from the dead.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.  
"To kill him," she answered.  
"We already know that doesn't work. He was dead when he arrived her," he said.  
"Because I chased him out in front of a train. Death doesn't work on us like it works on you. First we kill him, but he's only skin dead. Then we have until midnight to actually kill him, and that can only be done by a child of light," she said.  
"Great. So I'm useless," he said.  
"Actually not. I could use your help," she said.

He started feeling scared again. He didn't wanna deal with Kane again. That slam into the wall had been painful, and he had only left it at that because she had warned Kane about not leaving a trail.

"What do you need from me?" He asked.  
"A blood sacrifice," she answered.  
"You wanna kill me?" He asked.  
"Over dramatic. Classic human trade," she said. "Of course not. A bit of blood and a promise of your soul in return of something else. You've seen the movies, right?"  
"I can do that," he said.  
"No, you can't. He already knows your scent, and if you put your blood out there, he'll run the other way. You're gonna have to bring me someone I can trust, and you better do it fucking fast because Kane is running around in your world, and honestly, he doesn't give a shit about leaving a trail. He spared you to keep me here because he knew I would stay behind and help you," she said.  
"Okay," he nodded. "I think I know someone."


	2. Light

Windy and Baron looked at the blonde man named Tyler Breeze pacing in front of them. It was like watching her world, dark and light, two sides of the same coin, when she studied those two friends. They were nothing alike.

"So let me get this straight," Tyler said. "You want me to cut myself open and bleed out to lure a demon here?"  
"Kane," she said. "And we only need a little bit of your blood."  
"This can damage my model career," he said.  
"What career?" Baron laughed.  
"I'm still dreaming of having one," Tyler pouted.

Baron placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, Breezy. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. Our world depends on it. You'll be an unsung hero," he said.  
"All this for an angel?" Tyler asked.  
"I'm not an angel," she said. "And I have a name. Don't make me feel unimportant just because you don't understand me."  
"Sorry. I tend to hide behind stupid lines when I'm scared," Tyler looked at her. "Windy, right?"

She nodded and gave him a little smile. She could understand humans' fears. She wasn't gonna make them seem like they didn't matter just because she didn't share them.

"Okay, I'll do it," Tyler pointed a finger into Baron's chest. "But in return you're going with me to that Chippendales show."  
"Okay," Baron said.  
"And you'll wait with me after the show in hopes of getting pictures and autographs," Tyler said.  
"Why don't you just admit to being gay?" Baron chuckled.  
"I'm not gay. I wanna be a Chippendale too," Tyler said.  
"You got the body for it," Windy said.  
"See!" Tyler beamed. "She gets it!"

Baron shook his head. He couldn't believe they were actually debating if Tyler had the look to join The Chippendales in the middle of a demon-like creature running around in their world. It was too absurd.

"So when are we doing this?" Baron asked.  
"Now," she answered.  
"Now?" Tyler looked scared. "I thought you said midnight on the phone."  
"I thought it was midnight," Baron said.  
"No, he has to die before midnight on the day he dies," she pulled out her knife. "So let's kill this son of a bitch."

They took Baron's hearse to a field far away from anything.

"Remind me again why we couldn't do it in the safety of the funeral home," Baron said.  
"Because he's been there. He's not stupid enough to go back there when someone calls him," she said. "Go hide behind that tree."

She walked over to Tyler and grabbed his hand.

"Are you ready?" She asked.  
"What do I say?" He asked.  
"Just call out to any near by demons, and sound desperate and pathetic. He'll hear you," she answered.  
"Will it hurt?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

She ran the knife over his palm without warning, and he cried in pain. Blood started dripping down on the ground. She moved to the tree Baron was hiding behind.

"Demons? Anyone from the other world?" Tyler called. "My life sucks, and I'm going nowhere. I just wanna be seen and loved. I wanna join The Chippendales. I'll give you my soul in return if you can help me get there."

He started moving backwards when a man came walking towards him fast. The man grabbed his hand, stared at it for a second, and then licked up some of the blood.

"Tyler Breeze," he said.  
"How do you know my name?" Tyler whispered.  
"I can taste it," Kane chuckled. "So you wanna make a deal with the devil?"  
"Yeah, I got the body to become a Chippendale," Tyler said.

Kane grabbed Tyler's throat and smirked. Tyler couldn't breathe. He struggled in Kane's grip when Kane suddenly rolled his eyes back in his head, let go of Tyler, and fell to the ground. Behind him Windy stood, her white eyes turning green again, before she bent down and pulled the knife out of Kane's back.

"Why did he do that? He was trying to kill me," Tyler said.  
"Those deals are only for movies," she said. "It's just a fun game for them to pretend to give it to you. He was here to kill you."  
"And you didn't think to tell me beforehand?" Tyler yelled.  
"No," she said. "Now get him in the hearse."

The two men carried Kane into the hearse, and they all drove back in silence. They got him back on the table where he had been lying a few hours earlier.

"Now what?" Baron asked.  
"Now I do what I came here to do, and you're not gonna stop me this time," she answered.  
"Sorry," he looked down.  
"You didn't know," she said. "Give me the room."

Baron and Tyler walked to Baron's office and watched on the screen as she raised the knife.

"I, Windy, daughter of light, condemn you Kane, son of darkness!" She spoke loudly.

She stuck the knife down in his chest.

"That's it," Baron said.  
"Not quite," Tyler pointed at the screen.

She started carving through Kane's chest until she finally pulled out his blackened heart.

"Gross!" Tyler shivered.  
"We better get in there," Baron said.

They walked back in where she still stood with the heart in her hand.

"Was that really necessary?" Baron asked.  
"Without his heart, he can't rise again," she answered.  
"We have autopsies to avoid such a mess you made," he pointed out.  
"I have faith in you cleaning it up," she said.  
"I will," he said.

She put the heart in a bag, and walked over to the sink to wash her hands and knife. She grabbed the bag, walked back and stopped in front of Baron. She didn't need to say goodbye. He knew this was it. She had done what she had come here to do. She was going back to Lemuria.

"What do I tell people?" He asked.  
"Tell them you met an angel," she answered.


End file.
